opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Never ever cry "victim"
by Journeyman Never under any circumstances, no matter what happens to you, claim to be a victim. Being a victim means you think you are the helpless plaything of forces beyond your power. This means only that you don't realize that you have drawn to yourself these experiences, people, situations etc. These are not victimizers, they merely reflect you and your way of thinking and acting. You are not their victim, you are the one who asked for them. Your actions and attitudes summoned them to be your harsh instructors. If you are offended by others' actions, chances are you do the thing that makes you feel offended. If you believe others are always corrupt, then you are corrupt in some manner. If you think others always have a hidden agenda, so do you. If you think the world is conspiring against you, it is also you attempting to impose your small human will against something greater and more knowing than you. Observing the petty tabloid drama playing out in the presidential election, seeing the accusations fly... the postures of great offendedness... candidates rising to grand gestures of moralistic ire and retribution... what is all this theatre? Nothing but average people reacting robotically, thrashing around ineffectually... because they don't have a clear understanding of what's happening to them. They have created these childish dramas for themselves and now they only want them to go away, so that they can do as they please without any obstacles or challenges in the way. Some of them are, after all, important people, having risen to their positions on public approval. But now they seem to think they can forever guzzle the nectar of power and demand the approval of each and every thing they wish to do, by pseudo-moralistic coercion. If you don't approve of me, you're a sexist, a racist, a liar, a person with an undisclosed motive. The terms of political correctness used exactly as many thought they would be. They seem to expect easy, unopposed accomplishment of their personal ambitions. They adopt authoritarian poses of vast and deep outrage when some detail gets in the way. They seem to expect to get something without earning it, and think that their outrage will intimidate or shame others into line. Thinking one is '''entitled already, by virtue of age, race, gender... any superficial point other than merit... and then becoming outraged when someone touches the sore point of that sense of entitlement. There is no free lunch. The obstacles and challenges are there for a reason! We put them there! The word "candidate" has an interesting origin. In Rome, a candidate was one who, on postulating him/herself for a public service office, appeared before the public dressed in white, symbolizing purity of motive and record. By now we should see that holding a perpetual sense of moralistic outrage indicates anything but purity of motive and record. Indeed the louder and more emotional the protests, the more "self" there is lurking under the surface....and the more need for a purifying examination of what's going on there. It would be smarter to call a prompt halt to the cries of sexism and victimhood... realizing, even a little late, that these accusations are proof of the same weakness and that they convict mostly the accuser. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Journeyman Category: September 11, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.